


stupid thing made by a stupid person

by Cobraofdeath99



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobraofdeath99/pseuds/Cobraofdeath99
Summary: read and see i suck at tags and summaries
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	stupid thing made by a stupid person

Chapter 1:

Lucifer’s pov

He was surprised that Dan looked so horrible. He was incredibly pale, his cheeks tear stained and his eyes puffy and as red as rubies. It was sad but he guessed it was expected. Chloe was dead, Trixie didn’t know yet,life was pretty wild. he was in pain himself, but there was no time. he needed get Dan out of this state before Mazikeen would have to tell the child what happened to her mother, but he wasn’t the best at helping people considering the whole "devil" thing.It was one of the things he wasn’t good at but he had to manage he was pulled out of his thoughts when Dan pulled him into a hug he hesitated then hugged back rubbing Dan’s back 

He hated seeing Dan like this even though they disagreed a lot he still considered Dan a friend and friends help each other and some yogurt wasn't going to stop him from helping the man that was currently releasing gut wrenching sobs into his chest soaking his silk shirt. Lucifer helped the man back into his apartment and closed the door sitting Dan on the couch the shorter man in his lap “Dan i know its hard but you can't destroy yourself people need you” Dan responded with another cry most likely in guilt of not being strong enough to help his daughter.

Dan looked like he probably hasn’t slept or eaten in days so lucifer was gonna make him he propped dan up on the couch grabbin a box of cereal just to hold him over and forced him to eat he then laid him down on his bed still holding him in his arms after a few quiet sniffles he fell asleep he was probably completely exhausted.


End file.
